Wireless communication devices are used extensively by a variety of users from business persons to children. In some cases, a supervising person (e.g., business owner/manager or parent, etc.) may have a concern about a user of a wireless communication device (e.g., employee or child) receiving an unwanted or undesirable communication.
Some current monitoring and parental control applications may allow for a monitoring party to set a usage limit of a wireless communication device, or set restricted usage times. Some applications may allow for a monitoring party to designate “allowed” and “unapproved” numbers from which communications may or may not be received. Other applications may allow a monitoring party to receive an alert when an incoming call or message is received from someone not designated as an “allowed” number. Other applications may allow for a monitoring party to capture content of short message service (SMS) messages and e-mail messages.
While these systems provide some useful monitoring and parental control features, current systems do not allow for a monitoring party to have real-time control over an incoming call or message.